brothersandsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One of Brothers & Sisters, an American serialized family-drama television series created by Jon Robin Baitz, began airing on September 24, 2006, on ABC. Summary Season One follows the lives of The Walker Family who include: Nora Walker, her brother Saul and her children Sarah, Kitty, Tommy, Kevin, and Justin. The series began with the death of Nora's husband William Walker and follows the discovery that he had a twenty-year affair with Holly Harper and the fact that William and Holly had a child together, Rebecca, that no one knew about. As well as this central plot bringing the family together, each character must deal with the events of their personal lives. Sarah, Tommy and Saul - who are most involved with the Walker family business - learn that William embezzled the company's funds. The business revelation also reveals two major revelations on the personal front: William had a mistress, Holly Harper (Patricia Wettig) whom he kept for decades, and the couple were believed to have had a child, Rebecca (Emily VanCamp). The first half of the season introduces the family and their search into William's secrets around Ojai. The second half focuses on Rebecca and her integration into the Walker family. Her mother (Holly) also becomes involved, as she goes into business with Tommy to open 'Walker Landing,' a vineyard. Cast Main Cast * Sally Field as Nora Walker * Rachel Griffiths as Sarah Walker * Balthazar Getty as Tommy Walker * Calista Flockhart as Kitty Walker-McCallister * Matthew Rhys as Kevin Walker * Dave Annable as Justin Walker * Emily VanCamp as Rebecca Harper * Patricia Wettig as Holly Harper * Sarah Jane Morris as Julia Walker * John Pyper-Ferguson as Joe Whedon * Ron Rifkin as Saul Holden Recurring / Guest Cast * Tom Skerritt as William Walker * Kerris Dorsey as Paige Whedon * Tyler Posey as Gabe Whedon * Maxwell Perry Cotton as Cooper Whedon * Rob Lowe as Robert McCallister * Luke Macfarlane as Scotty Wandell * Josh Hopkins as Warren Salter * Jason Lewis as Chad Berry * Eric Winter as Jason McCallister * Matthew Settle as Jonathan Sellers Episodes # Patriarchy # An Act of Will # Affairs of State # Family Portrait # Date Night # For the Children # Northern Exposure # Mistakes Were Made (Part 1) # Mistakes Were Made (Part 2) # Light the Lights # Family Day # Sexual Politics # Something Ida This Way Comes # Valentine’s Day Massacre # Love is Difficult # The Other Walker # All in the Family # Three Parties # Game Night # Bad News # Grapes of Wrath # Favorite Son # Matriarchy Production The show was created by Ken Olin and Jon Robin Baitz. Greg Berlanti acts as executive producer and show runner for the first season. Brothers and Sisters is produced by Berlanti Television, After Portsmouth, and Touchstone Television (Fall 2006-Spring 2007), which is now ABC Studios (Fall 2007–present). Season 1 is officially composed of 23 episodes, although 24 were produced during the season. The unaired episode, which was supposed to be episode 2, right after the pilot, contains scenes of William's funeral, also used in the actual episode 2. This ghost episode was taken out because of its slowliness. Ratings Season One averaged at 12.2million viewers - based on average total viewers each episode. This ranked the show at #37. Category:Season One